


For me

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Daredevil Prompts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell's Kitchen burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesshoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesshoney/gifts).



Hell’s Kitchen burns.

It’s just like when the Russians were eliminated, only a thousand times worse. It seems like every block has had explosives planted, and they have all gone off at the same time. 

The screams of the survivors are daunting. The emergency services have been rendered completely useless (and in many cases, they have been blown up themselves), there are just too many people who need help.

The corpses litter the street. The smell of gunpowder and burning flesh clogs the air. You can taste desperation in the air. Hell’s Kitchen has been rid of its diseases, but it has also been destroyed.

.

Fisk walks away from all of this, leaves the burning embers of his beloved city behind. Wants to find somewhere nice to off himself quietly, away from the carnage. 

Before putting the gun to his mouth, though, he looks to the side, to the shadow that has been chasing him ever since he found his assistant dead. He knows it’s not the ghost of James Wesley, just an hallucination, but he can’t bring himself to care when the man smiles at him softly.

“You did all of this for me?” The apparition asks. There’s surprise and awe in his voice. Fisk really should have told him how he felt while he still had the chance.

“What good was the city without you in it?”

The shadow kisses Fisk’s lips, light as air.

And the gun kisses them next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the sentence+pairing prompt "You did all of this for me?" Fiskley.  
> I am a terrible person and I apologize.


End file.
